Das Versprechen
by rotkaeppchen
Summary: Eine Nacht vor Vollmond: Sirius macht ein Versprechen und Remus sucht nach Worten. Ob das gut geht?


Hallo liebe Gemeinde!

Hier kommt nun ein kleiner Oneshot für zwischendurch. Ich verspreche weder qualitativ hochwertigen Inhalt, noch besonders stilvolle Sprache (mal ganz abgesehen von den Kommafehlern, aber ich habe leider niemanden, der meine Geschichten prüft). Wem's trotzdem gefällt, der kann ja ein Review dalassen. Aber auch destruktive Beschimpfungen nehme ich zur Kenntnis ;)

Natürlich ist nichts mir, sondern alles der Frau Rowling.

So, noch etwas in persönlicher Sache: ich widme diese Geschichte meinem Bruder, so wie eigentlich alle meine Fabrikate, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieses hier mal fertig gestellt ist. Danke für deine unendliche Geduld mit mir und meiner Schreiberei! Du bist die beste Muse der Welt!

So, ich denke das war's. Viel Spaß dabei und ab dafür!

Liebe Grüße

Das Rotkäppchen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sanft. Remus kennt kein anderes Wort, das besser passen würde. Obwohl es doch eigentlich so gar nicht passt. Obwohl es doch ein so großer Widerspruch ist, dass er fast lachen muss. Sanft. Nein sanft ist es vielleicht doch nicht.

Eher leicht. Doch leicht hört sich noch schlimmer an und ist wohl noch viel weniger nahe an der Wahrheit als sanft.

Zart vielleicht. Doch wo ist der Unterschied zwischen zart und sanft? Gibt es einen? Und wenn, wäre er groß genug? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Also kommt auch zart nicht infrage.

Kalt. Peter hat einmal kalt gesagt. Doch Remus weiß sofort, dass kalt nicht stimmt. Kühl vielleicht. Wie ein Windhauch im Frühling, der den letzten Rest Winter in sich trägt und einen angenehm erschauern lässt. Doch es ist vielmehr als nur ein Windhauch. Eigentlich ist es ein Sturm. Ein fegender peitschender Sturm, der sich mit aller Brutalität seinen Weg sucht.

Doch brutal ist auch ein Wort, das Remus nicht mag in dieser Beziehung- auch wenn es doch eine „scheiß brutale Angelegenheit!" ist, wie Sirius gesagt hat. Doch Remus weiß es besser. Es ist nicht brutal. Nicht auf diese zerstörerische und grobe Art. Es ist vielmehr wie tausende von feinen Schnitten. Und gerade das macht die Schmerzen aus.

Fein. Fein würde gehen, aber nur in einer lauen Sommernacht. Den übermütigen Frühling, den starren Winter und den rauen Herbst fängt fein nicht ein.

Rau. Ja, rau ist es. Aber eben nur in dieser einen Nacht. Ansonsten ist rau ein wenig zu hart. Es trägt eine Härte in sich, die dem Ganzen einfach nicht gerecht wird.

Hart. Mit hart ist es dasselbe. Auch hart würde eben nur dieses eine Mal passen und selbst dann nicht so ganz. Denn es ist nicht hart in dem Sinne. Nein. Das Wolfsfell ist weich. Ein bisschen struppig vielleicht, weil es nicht viel Pflege bekommt- einmal im Monat ist eben nicht ausreichend. Aber hart ist es nicht.

Remus seufzt und fährt sich müde über die Augen um den silbrigen Glanz auszusperren, der seine Gedanken so sehr verwirrt. Es ist eine Nacht vor Vollmond und der Mond scheint klar und hell am Himmel. Und Remus kann nicht anders als am Fenster zu sitzen und die nächtliche Landschaft zu betrachten, die dort im silbernen Licht zu seinen Füßen ausgebreitet scheint. Und wie immer wenn er dort sitzt, kann er nicht anders als über die Schizophrenie seines Lebens nachzusinnen.

Denn Remus fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein, dass er den Mond liebt, mit seiner kühlen und anmutigen Schönheit, ihn aber gleichzeitig mehr als alles andere fürchtet. Schizophren, findet er, ist dafür fast noch zu mild.

Mild. Mild ist es auch, das Mondlicht, aber mild ist es nicht an Vollmond. Remus kann darüber nachdenken sooft er will. Er findet kein Wort, das das Mondlicht für ihn beschreibt.

Weil es kein Wort gibt, das diesen Widerspruch in sich vereint.

Und das gilt für sein ganzes Leben. Nicht nur für den Mond. Remus kennt keine Worte mehr für das, was ihm passiert. Er findet keine Worte für die bevorstehenden letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts. Angst ist das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kommt, wenn er daran denkt. Aber Angst trifft es nicht. Natürlich hat er Angst vor dem, was kommt. Angst vor den Prüfungen, obwohl es schlichtweg egal ist, welche Noten er bekommt, da niemand einen Werwolf einstellen wird. Angst vor dem Loch, in das er fällt, wenn James, Peter, Lily und vor allem Sirius nicht mehr um ihn herum sind. Das Loch, in das er immer fällt in den Ferien. Das Sechs-Wochen-Loch, wie er es selber nennt. Nur das es diesmal keine sechs Wochen sondern unendlich viel mehr Zeit sein wird.

Doch es ist eben nicht nur Angst. Es ist auch Erleichterung. Erleichterung zu wissen, bald alles hinter sich zu lassen. Den Stress, die Lernerei, die staubigen und mittlerweile vertraut gewordenen Klassenzimmer. Nie wieder wird er einen Aufsatz für Prof. McGonagall schreiben müssen. Nie wieder wird er sich in den dunklen Kerkern über irgendeinem Gebräu bücken und Slughorn erklären müssen, warum es denn lila und nicht grün geworden ist.

Ja, er ist erleichtert, wenn er den Schulalltag hinter sich lässt.

Und ein bisschen froh ist er auch. Froh endlich wieder Zeit für sich zu haben. Etwas, das auf Hogwarts so gut wie unmöglich ist. Selten hat er die Momente für solche Mondscheinsinnierungen. Wenn er zurück ist, hat er Nächte, Wochen, Monate und vielleicht sogar Jahre Zeit nachzudenken.

Und das ist der Punkt, wo die Freude in Besorgnis umschlägt. Denn Remus weiß nur zu gut, dass er sich in seinen Gedanken verlieren kann und dass zu Hause niemand da ist, der ihn davor bewahrt in sich selbst zu ertrinken. Da gibt es keinen James, der ihn von der Seite anstößt und ihn hinter seiner Brille verschwörerisch anfunkelt. Keinen Peter, der sich vorsichtig zu ihm vorbeugt und ihn leicht an der Schulter berührt, um ihn zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Keinen Sirius der sich grinsend in seine Welt schiebt und alle anderen Gedanken mit einem einzigen Blick verdrängt, und nichts als Sirius in ihm zurück lässt.

Sirius.

Für Sirius hat Remus erst recht keine Worte mehr, seit er ihn das erste Mal _so _betrachtet hat. Seit der Wolf das erste Mal nach Sirius Geruch geschnuppert hat, in der Hoffnung darin zu versinken. Seit er das erste Mal dieses Kribbeln gefühlt hat, als Sirius Finger die seinen im Vorbeigehen gestreift haben. Seit er das erste Mal daran gedacht hat, wie es wohl wäre diese feinen Lippen zu küssen. Diese zarte Haut mit seinen Fingern zu berühren. Diese sturmgrauen Augen dunkel von Lust zu sehen…

Remus ruft sich selber zur Raison. Er hat schon viel zu oft und zu lange über Sirius nachgedacht, und er weiß wo diese Bilder ihn hinführen. Und gerade das will er heute nicht. Heute, wo er sich nur von den anderen zurückgezogen hat, um allein zu sein und nachzudenken. Nicht über den Mond, oder Sirius, oder die Zukunft. Alles drei Dinge, die sich immer wieder unaufhaltsam in sein Bewusstsein drängen. Aber heute will er sich dagegen wehren. Heute will er sich nicht davon treiben lassen von seiner Grübelei. Heute will er über Leila nachdenken.

Leila, die sechzehnjährige Ravenclaw, die eine Klasse unter ihnen ist.

Leila, die nachts aus dem Schloss schleicht, um am See Gedichte von Shakespeare zu lesen. Leila, die keine Karotten mag, weil ihr orange zu knallig ist.

Leila, die ein bisschen verrückt ist.

Leila deren dunkle Augen ihn so sehr verzaubern, dass er nicht darauf achtet, dass ihr Mund ein wenig zu klein ist für ihr rundes Gesicht und die große Nase. Dass sie nur einen Meter fünfundfünfzig ist und er sich weit zu ihr herunterbeugen muss, weil er mittlerweile fast so groß ist wie Sirius.

Leila, die reden kann. Über Literatur und Musik. Über Theater und Kunst, und deren Stimme dabei klingt wie lauter kleine Glöckchen. Sanft und ganz leise.

Leila, die singen kann, wie kein Zweiter. Mit ihrer leichten Stimme, die der Wind fast sofort fort trägt und zwischen den rauschenden Blättern der Bäume verschwinden lässt.

Leila, die er mag. Leila, die ihn mag. Die ihn ansieht. Richtig ansieht. Mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick, unter dem Remus sich immer so ertappt fühlt.

Leila, für die er keine Worte findet, weil sie so wunderbar ist. Leila, die er mag, aber nicht liebt. Obwohl er nicht wirklich weiß, was Liebe ist. Für ihn ist.

Er weiß, wie Liebe für andere ist. Er weiß wie sie die ganze Welt ausfüllt und das Handeln bestimmt. Wie sie lieben.

Er weiß, wie James Lily liebt. Mit dieser fast fanatischen Inbrunst, die ihn von innen erstrahlen lässt, jetzt wo sie sich endlich mit ihm trifft.

Er weiß wie Lily James liebt. Ruhig, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Funkeln in den Augen, das noch von den alten Zeiten zurückgeblieben ist, wo sie ihn am liebsten vom Astronomieturm geworfen hätte.

Er weiß wie sich seine Eltern lieben. Mit einer absoluten Geborgenheit und liebevollen Gesten, die nur sie beide verstehen, und die die Zeit so wertvoll gemacht hat.

Er weiß, wie Peter Mary liebt. Heimlich und ängstlich. Mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, wenn sie vor ihm steht und dem nervösen Trippeln, wenn sie gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen.

Aber er selber weiß nicht was Liebe ist. Was sie für ihn ist. Ob es Sirius ist. Ob Sirius seine Liebe ist. Ob er Sirius liebt.

Er weiß nur, wie er Sirius…_empfindet._

Es ist Begehren, wenn Remus auf seinen makellosen Körper sieht, der sich so perfekt bewegt.

Es ist Neid, wenn er andere Mädchen küsst.

Es ist Verzweiflung, wenn er sich nach Vollmond an ihn klammert und der Wolf noch zu nah ist, als dass Remus ihn zurückdrängen und Sirius damit zurückstoßen könnte.

Es ist Angst, wenn Sirius von seinen Plänen erzählt nach der Schule einfach abzuhauen und ein schönes Leben in der Südsee zu führen. Mit Mädchen und Alkohol am Strand.

Es ist Sehnsucht, wenn er nachts am Fenster sitzt und sich einsam fühlt.

Es ist Glück, wenn Sirius ihn berührt, oder wenn einer seiner Blicke Remus streift und ihm zuzwinkert.

Es ist bodenlose Freude, wenn er Sirius nach sechs Wochen am Bahnsteig wieder sieht.

Bodenlos. Bodenlos ist ein Wort, vor dem Remus sich fürchtet, obwohl es doch gar nicht so schlecht ist.

Denn bodenlos ist es, wenn Sirius sich in seine Welt drängt. Er lässt keinen Boden mehr da, an den Remus sich klammern könnte um nicht in Sirius Strahlen zu ertrinken. Stattdessen füllt er ihn ganz aus, so allumfassend, dass Remus keinen Platz mehr kennt für irgendetwas anderes. Sirius ist immer ganz. Immer ausfüllend. Immer einnehmend. Immer da.

Wie der Wolf.

Remus hat gelernt damit zu leben. Er hat gelernt den Wolf in sich zu kontrollieren, einen Weg zu finden, wie sie miteinander auskommen. Es hat lange gedauert, doch mittlerweile fühlt Remus sich fast schon _ganz_. Nicht mehr zerrissen in zwei ungleiche Teile, die gegeneinander kämpfen. Sie sind ein Team geworden, auch wenn Team ein Begriff ist, den Remus scheußlich findet. Aber es beschreibt seine Situation so passend, dass er sich mit dem unangenehmen Klang abgefunden hat: Er braucht den Wolf und der Wolf braucht ihn. Der Wolf braucht seinen Körper um ihn in Besitz zu nehmen für diese eine Nacht. Ohne Remus wäre er nichts.

Und Remus braucht den Wolf. Er braucht seine geschärften Sinne, mit denen er mittlerweile so natürlich umgeht wie mit seinen eigenen. Er sieht die Welt auf seine ganz eigene Art, die er nicht mehr missen möchte und kann, denn Remus ist nicht mehr Remus, ohne den Wolf- und der Wolf ist nicht der Wolf, ohne Remus.

Und Remus weiß, wer den Wolf in ihm beruhigt hat. Wer ihn befreit hat aus seiner Einsamkeit in seiner menschlichen Hülle. Wer ihn gezähmt hat. Wer ihn zu Moony gemacht hat.

Sirius ist der Stern in der menschlichen Welt, der dem Wolf das Warten auf den Mond versüßt und seine Sehnsucht stillt. Sirius ist Padfoot. Und Padfoot ist der Begleiter nach dem der Wolf sich so lange gesehnt hat. In dem Maße, wie Remus von Sirius befallen ist, ist auch der Wolf von ihm befallen. Sirius hat beide Seiten in sich. Er stillt die Bedürfnisse von Remus und Moony. Er macht ihn ganz. Er kann Remus in sich selbst vereinen, kann diesen inneren Kampf stillen, weil beide, Remus und Moony ihn wollen. Ihn begehren. Er ist das Ziel, der leuchtende Stern am Himmel, an dem sie sich immer orientieren können.

Und gerade das ist der Grund, warum Remus Leila nicht liebt. Nicht lieben kann. So wie er mit sich selber und dem Wolf Frieden schließt, so schließt er einen Pakt mit Sirius. Dass er ewig ihm gehört, dass er ihm sein Herz schenkt, auch wenn Sirius es nicht weiß, und es wahrscheinlich auch nicht annehmen würde.

Der Wolf akzeptiert Leila nicht. Remus tut es. Sie spricht Remus an. Sie bringt Remus zum Lachen und zum Strahlen, aber auf Moony hat sie keinerlei Wirkung. Moony hasst ihren Geruch, er mag ihr Lachen nicht und er fürchtet ihre tiefen Augen. Wenn Remus bei Leila ist wird Moony wieder zu dem alten Rebellen, der wütet und zerstört, ohne Rücksicht auf seine zerbrechliche Hülle. Er zerstört sie, weil sie für ihn keinerlei Bedeutung mehr hat, wenn sie ihn nicht zu Padfoot, zu seinem Stern bringt.

Remus hat das schon lange erkannt, aber er hat sich dennoch gewehrt. Er hat sich gewehrt, weil er weiß, dass Sirius zwar sein Stern, sein Leben ist, dass er ihn aber nie erreichen wird. Etwas, dass ihn von Moony unterscheidet.

Moony und Padfoot stehen auf einer Ebene. Moony ist sogar stärker als Padfoot. Er kann ihm seinen Willen zur Not aufzwingen. Remus ist nicht stärker als Sirius. Nicht, wenn er Moony nicht ranlässt. Wenn er ihn innerlich wegschließt und versucht nur Remus zu sein.

Remus wird nie auf einer Stufe mit Sirius stehen. Er wird Sirius nie seinen Willen aufzwingen können. Nicht, dass er es wollte.

Ein leichtes Gähnen schleicht sich auf Remus Gesicht und er hält sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund und er nutzt den Moment der Ablenkung und lässt seinen Blick schweifen. Über die zerstörten Möbel, den zerkratzten Fußboden, die mittlerweile zerfetzten Tapeten und das große Bett, das doch zu einem Großteil überlebt hat und auf dem noch die Reste ihrer letzten nächtlichen Aktion zu sehen sind: Butterbierkorken und Schokofroschkarten, die sie alle schon so oft in ihrer Sammlung haben, dass sie jeden persönlichen Wert verloren haben.

Remus sieht genauer hin und erkennt Dumbledore auf einer Karte, wie er sich genüsslich die Nase kratzt. Remus grinst und Dumbledore zwinkert ihm zu, bevor er im rechten Bilderrahmen verschwindet.

Remus wendet den Blick ab und schaut durch zerrissene Vorhänge wieder nach draußen. Ist es Ironie, dass sie den Ort, an dem er einmal im Monat solche Schmerzen erleidet als eine Art Hauptquartier nutzen? Dass der Ort seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen einen solchen Aufstieg erlebt, zu dem Ort an dem sie Pläne schmieden, an dem sie Nächte durchmachen und ihre Errungenschaften aus dem Honigtopf vernichten?

Remus packt es in die Kategorie _Schizophrenie meines Lebens_ und muss fast ein wenig lächeln, als er daran denkt, wie geschichtsträchtig dieser Ort ist:

Es ist der Ort, an dem er Angst und Geborgenheit gleichermaßen empfindet.

Es ist der Ort, an dem der Wolf zum Vorschein kommt und die Führung übernimmt.

Es ist der Ort, an dem seine Freunde ihm das größte Geschenk seines Lebens gemacht haben.

Es ist der Ort, an dem fast alles zerbrochen wäre, an diesem Tag vor einem Jahr, als Sirius Snape hierher gelotst hat.

Es ist der Ort, an dem sie sich ewige Freundschaft geschworen haben.

Es ist der Ort, an dem Remus sich eingestanden hat, was er für Sirius fühlt.

Es ist der Ort an dem Remus Sirius nahe sein kann, ohne die Angst er könne etwas bemerken.

Es ist der Ort, an dem Remus für sich sein kann. An dem er Remus sein kann.

Es ist sein Ort.

Ein wenig schäbig ist er, so wie Remus ein wenig schäbig ist. Er gibt sich gar keine Mühe es zu verbergen- vielleicht auch, weil Sirius mal etwas von seinem besonderen Charme erzählt hat.

Dunkel und verwinkelt ist er, so wie Remus dunkel und verwinkelt ist innen drin.

Abweisend wirkt er, so wie Remus abweisend ist zu allen, die ihm zu nahe kommen.

Gemütlich ist er, wenn man den richtigen Blickwinkel hat, so wie Remus freundlich und wärmend ist, wenn man den richtigen Blickpunkt wählt.

Einsam ist er, so wie Remus einsam ist.

Und Remus hasst es, das zuzugeben. Er hasst es, weil es wie ein Vorwurf klingt an Sirius, James und Peter. Ein Vorwurf, der keiner ist.

Remus macht James und Sirius keine Vorwürfe, weil sie einander so ähnlich sind. Weil sie nur einen Blick tauschen müssen, um zu wissen was der andere denkt. Weil sie einander immer verstehen. Weil sie die Helden ihrer Streiche sind. Weil sie mit einer Arroganz durch Hogwarts schreiten (oder geschritten sind), die viele Neider auf den Plan ruft. Weil sie wie Brüder sind. Weil sie diese kleinen Anzeichen einer Vertrautheit haben, um die Remus sie beneidet. Weil sie das ungekrönte Königspaar von Hogwarts sind.

Nein Remus macht ihnen keinen Vorwurf. Peter tut das.

Peter, dem Remus deswegen keinen Vorwurf macht. Peter, dem Sirius Vorwürfe macht, weil er sich mit den Slytherins unterhält. Weil er Snape für seine Fertigkeit in Zaubertränke bewundert (die tatsächlich beachtlich ist, auch wenn Lily es schafft ihn in den Schatten zu stellen, was daran liegt, dass niemand auf Snape achtet, wenn Lily im Raum ist). Weil er anfängt sein eigenes Leben zu leben, in dem nicht mehr Sirius und James die Helden sind, sondern Leute, von denen sie in den Zeitungen lesen, und die beachtliche Fähigkeiten haben, auch wenn Remus bezweifelt, dass sie diese richtig einsetzten werden.

Aber Remus sagt nichts dazu. Er nickt höflich, wenn Peter ihm etwas über seine Pläne erzählt sich im Ministerium zu bewerben um dort aufzusteigen und auch endlich Erfolg zu haben. Er wirft Sirius scharfe Blicke zu, wenn der über Peter lacht. Er hält sich dazwischen. Als Puffer. Als Ausgleich. Als jemand, der immer schon dazwischen stand. Weil er weder leuchtender Held, noch schwacher Träumer ist. Remus weiß um seine Zukunftschancen und die Realität, und er ist nicht schwach, wenn er Moony ranlässt. Aber er ist auch kein Held, weil ein Held kein Monster in sich herumträgt, und weil er nicht leuchtet und sein Können eher auf den feinen und ruhigen Zaubern beruht. Nichts womit man das Aufsehen der Menge auf sich zieht.

Und weil er weder das eine noch das andere ist, und weil er auch nicht so recht ins Mittelmaß passt, mit seinem kleinen pelzigen Geheimnis, so ist er also einsam. Nicht einsam in dem Sinne von absoluter Abgeschiedenheit und Verzweiflung. Nicht Einsamkeit in dem Sinne, dass er seine Freundschaft zu James, Sirius und Peter nicht schätzt. Nein, er ist nicht einsam, wenn er bei ihnen ist.

Aber er ist auch nicht zu hundert Prozent geborgen. Es gibt da diesen Teil in ihm, der auch während der Freundschaft einsam ist. Ein Teil, der in den letzten Jahren immer stärker geworden ist. Ein Teil, der ihn einsam macht in der Freundschaft.

Vielleicht wäre er es nicht, wenn er es nicht zulassen würde, aber Remus ist jemand, der an allem auch das Positive sieht- vielleicht auch nur um zu zeigen, dass alles aus Kontrasten und Zwiespältigkeiten besteht. Und so sieht er auch an der Einsamkeit das Gute. Die Ruhe, die scheinbar endlose Zeit, die Unmöglichkeit für andere einzudringen und ihn zu verletzten.

Natürlich ist dieser letzte Punkt hinfällig, weil Sirius in seine Hülle eindringen kann. Und dadurch, dass es Sirius ist, der seine Einsamkeit beenden kann, wir diese noch größer, weil Sirius nicht bei ihm bleibt, sondern wieder verschwindet, sobald er etwas findet, das ein größeres Interesse in ihm weckt.

Remus verübelt es ihm nicht. Er erwartet von niemandem sich mit ihm abzugeben. Auch wenn er es sich wünscht. Aber Remus ist jemand, dem das Wort Demut durchaus bekannt ist, und demütig ist er, wenn er daran denkt, was er alles gewonnen hat. Die Freundschaft von James, Sirius und Peter ist mehr als er sich je erträumt hat. Er ist nicht so vermessen sich auch noch Liebe zu wünschen. Man soll das Schicksal schließlich nicht herausfordern.

Remus runzelt über sich selbst die Stirn. Schicksal? Remus glaubt nicht an Schicksal. Zumindest nicht so, wie Prof. Galan, ihr Lehrer für Wahrsagen, es definiert.

Remus glaubt nicht an ein großes dickes Buch, in dem die Geschichte der Welt steht, auch wenn er sonst an Bücher glaubt.

Er glaubt nicht an einen alten Mann mit Bart, der von seiner Wolke aus die Geschicke der Menschheit lenkt, auch wenn er an einen anderen alten Mann mit Bart glaubt, der sein Geschick gelenkt hat.

Eigentlich weiß Remus gar nicht so genau, woran er glaubt.

Er glaubt an Lily und James. Daran, dass es irgendwie vorbestimmt war, oder doch zumindest eine Art Bestimmung hat, dass die beiden zusammen sind.

Er glaubt an Peter. Daran, dass er seinen Weg machen wird und sei er noch so schwer und weniger erfolgreich, als der den er sich ausgemalt hat.

Er glaubt an Leila. Daran, dass sie mit ihrem Lachen und ihren Augen Welten bewegen kann.

Er glaubt an Magie.

Er glaubt an den Mond.

Er glaubt an Sirius.

Sirius.

Plötzlich ist da diese Vibration in der Luft. Dieses leichte Schwingen, das um seine Nase streicht und einen neuen Geruch mitbringt. Einen Geruch, der sich nicht in den von altem Holz, zerrissenen Vorhängen und staubigen Fußböden einfügt, und dennoch unüberbrückbar damit verbunden ist.

Remus weiß, dass er kommt, noch bevor er die Türe aufstößt und mit seinen blauen Augen den Raum absucht, bis er Remus' Silhouette am Fenster erkennt, aber er dreht sich erst dann um.

Sirius sieht aus wie eine Erscheinung in der kleinen Hütte. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzt im Mondlicht und seine Haut sieht beinahe aus wie Marmor. Er trägt nur noch Teile seiner Schuluniform. Umhang, Pullover und Krawatte hat er irgendwo hinter sich gelassen. Er steht gerade und hält den Kopf ein wenig zu hoch- eine alte black'sche Angewohnheit. Seine Augen funkeln Remus an und ein siegessicheres Grinsen liegt auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich wusste, dass du hier bist", sagt er und kommt mit beschwingten und federnden Schritten auf Remus zu.

Remus schnaubt und taucht erstaunlich schnell aus seiner Gedankenwelt auf. „Dieser Spruch hat an Bedeutung verloren", sagt er und deutet auf Sirius Gesäßtasche. Die Karte sieht ziemlich mitgenommen und zerknickt aus und Remus ist sich sicher, dass James Sirius später ziemlich die Ohren dafür lang ziehen wird.

Sirius macht eine Schnute und schiebt Remus Beine beiseite um sich ebenfalls auf die Fensterbank zu setzten, auf der Remus nun schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden seinen Gedanken nachhängt.

Er kommt mit einer beeindruckenden Eleganz dort hoch und schafft es selbst auf diesem Meter zusammengepfercht mit Remus' und seinen eigenen langen Beinen noch lässig auszusehen. Als er nach geraumen fünf Sekunden bequem sitzt sagt er: „ Du bist furchtbar undramatisch, Moony."

Remus lacht. „Das hat damit zu tun, dass du deine dramatischen Effekte oftmals überstrapazierst", sagt er und versucht unauffällig so wenig Berührungspunkte zwischen Sirius und ihm zu schaffen, was ein schier hoffnungsloses Unternehmen ist, weil immer dann, wenn er gerade einige Millimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen geschaffen hat, Sirius diesen neu frei gewordenen Platz für sich beansprucht und Remus Bewegungen folgt, so als würde er um keinen Preis ihre Verbindung verlieren wollen. Remus seufzt innerlich auf.

Sirius blickt ihn beleidigt an, und Remus hält automatisch inne mit seinen Bemühungen, bis er merkt, dass Sirius auf das anspielt, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Überstrapazieren…Pah!", sagt er und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Aktion, die erhebliches Geschick und Platz fordert, den es dort oben auf der Fensterbank nicht gibt.

„Ich überstrapaziere gar nichts! Ich bin dramatischer Effekt genug", sagt er und sein Gesichtsausdruck springt innerhalb von einer Sekunde von trotzig- beleidigt zu seinem berühmten Schlafzimmerlächeln und er beugt sich verschwörerisch vor. „Oder etwa nicht?"

Remus kann und will eigentlich gar nichts anderes sagen als, „Natürlich", aber stattdessen sagt er: „Wenn du meinst." Und bemüht sich um einen neutralen Ausdruck, etwas, dass er perfektioniert hat über all die Jahre.

Sirius' gewinnendes Lächeln zittert ein bisschen und er lehnt sich wieder zurück. „Na da ist einem aber eine große Maus über die Niere gelaufen!", sagt er und betrachtet Remus eingehend.

Der verdreht die Augen, weil er nicht über sich reden will, und weil Sirius schon wieder ein Muggelsprichwort falsch benutzt. Auch nach vier Jahren Muggelkunde. Ein Fach, das er nur belegt hat, um seine Eltern zu provozieren. „Es heißt Laus, Sirius. Ein Laus, und sie wäre mir über die Leber gelaufen, nicht über die Niere."

Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie auch immer", sagt er.

Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf und sieht aus dem Fenster, obwohl es dort wohl kaum etwas Interessanteres zu sehen gibt, als direkt vor ihm, aber Remus ist gerade gar nicht nach Interessantem.

Sirius aber sieht gar nicht ein, ihn damit durchkommen zu lassen. „Also?", fragt er und rückt dabei noch ein Stück näher, obwohl Remus gedacht hatte, dass das unmöglich sei. Und mit seiner Wärme und seiner Berührung schwappt ein Schwall seines Geruchs zu Remus herüber, dass er fast meint ohnmächtig werden zu müssen.

„Was also?", fragt Remus, um sich davon abzuhalten in diesem Duft zu ertrinken.

Sirius sieht ihn tadelnd an, doch Remus bemerkt es nicht, weil er den Blick noch immer starr auf das nächtliche Hogsmeade gerichtet hat, das er ganz rechts in seinem Blickfeld erkennen kann.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragt Sirius und er klingt dabei so einfühlsam, dass Remus am liebsten zerfließen möchte unter dem Klang seiner Stimme.

„Nichts", sagt er.

Sirius Blick haftet immer noch auf ihm, und so ist Remus gezwungen sich umzudrehen, ganz einfach weil er gar nicht anders kann.

Sirius legt seine schöne Stirn in Falten, und trotzdem sieht er noch anbetungswürdig aus. „Was machst du hier, wenn im Gemeinschaftsraum die beste Party seit Wochen steigt?", fragt er und es blitzt in seinen Augen auf, sodass Remus davon ausgeht, dass es tatsächlich eine gute Party sein muss. Andererseits scheint sie nicht _sehr_ gut zu sein, denn Sirius ist hier und nicht dort.

„Ich denke nach", antwortet er wahrheitsgemäß, weil es nichts anderes gibt, was er sagen könnte und weil er auch gar nichts anderes sagen will.

Sirius lacht und Remus zieht seine rechte Augenbraue hoch, so wie er es immer macht, wenn er überrascht ist, oder wütend, oder unüberzeugt, oder…

„Du denkst nach, wenn der Rest der Welt feiert, dass wir bald keinen Unterricht mehr haben?", fragt er ungläubig und schüttelt den Kopf. „Das ist mein Moony. Worüber denkst du denn so angestrengt nach?"

„Erstens:", beginnt Remus leise und erwidert Sirius' schelmisches Grinsen mit einem leicht ungeduldigen Blick. „Feiert nicht der Rest der Welt das Ende unserer Schullaufbahn, sondern höchstens unser Jahrgang, und auch das halte ich für höchst unwahrscheinlich. Zweitens:", fährt er fort, als Sirius augenrollend abwinkt. „Geht es dich nichts an, worüber ich nachdenke."

„Bissiges Wölfchen", sagt Sirius grinsend und Remus sieht ihn böse an. „Viel entscheidender ist doch, warum bist du hier?", fragt er und hofft damit ein gelungenes Ablenkungsmanöver zu starten, weil Sirius sich immer ablenken lässt, wenn es plötzlich um ihn selbst geht.

Sirius grinst ihn weiterhin an, auch wenn es jetzt dreckiger wird. „Ich wollte wissen, was unser kleiner Wolf so ganz allein in der Nacht vor Vollmond tut", sagt er und seine Augen funkeln.

„Sicherlich nicht das, was du tun würdest, alleine, in einer Nacht vor Vollmond", gibt Remus zurück.

Sirius lacht und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Stimmt. Dafür bist du zu anständig, was?"

„Wahrscheinlich", sagt Remus und betrachtet Sirius gestreckten Hals. Für einen Vampir wäre er ein gefundenes Fressen. Ebenso für einen Werwolf.

Remus schüttelt den Kopf. Falsche Gedanken, zur falschen Zeit.

„Also?", fragt Sirius wieder.

Remus seufzt und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen als er erkennt, dass sein Plan nicht funktioniert hat. „Du kennst das Wort 'aufgeben' nicht, oder?"

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. Seine Augen sind mittlerweile geschlossen, sodass Remus seine Blicke ungeniert wandern lassen kann.

Nach einigen verstrichenen Momenten sagt er: „Über Leila.", und ein schlechtes Gewissen überkommt ihn, weil er doch so wenig über sie nachgedacht hat, und weil sie es verdient hätte, dass er sich Nächte um die Ohren schlägt um an sie zu denken.

Sirius öffnet nicht die Augen als er antwortet. „Die kleine Ravenclaw aus der Sechsten?", fragt er und Remus nickt, bis er sich bewusst wird, dass Sirius das ja gar nicht sehen kann.

„Ja", sagt er.

„Hm", sagt Sirius.

„Hm?", macht Remus.

„Hm, hätte ich mir denken können", sagt Sirius und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Hm", macht Remus, weil er nicht weiß, was er denn davon halten soll.

Sirius lässt sich Zeit mit seiner Erklärung, und Remus lässt seine Gedanken wieder schweifen. Er kommt bis zu der Frage, wie sich Sirius Haar unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde, bis Sirius wieder redet.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel mit ihr unterwegs", sagt er und klingt beinahe vorwurfsvoll. „Wir sehen dich kaum noch. Und du hast sie uns ja noch nicht mal vorgestellt."

„Sagt mir derjenige, von dem ich die meiste Zeit der Nacht nicht weiß, in welchem Bett er gerade steckt?", fragt Remus zurück und kann nicht verhindern, dass er wütend wird. Er weiß nicht genau warum, vielleicht weil Sirius sich da in Dinge einmischt, die ihn nichts angehen. Vielleicht weil er es einfach nicht mehr länger erträgt Sirius Geruch durch das billige Parfum eines Mädchens verunreinigt zu finden, wenn er früh morgens in den Schlafsaal zurückkommt. Vielleicht weil er sich nicht mehr länger vorstellen will, was er mit ihnen macht, in den Stunden, in denen er weg ist.

Sirius winkt ab. „Das ist was anderes", sagt er.

„Ach ja?", fragt Remus. „Warum? Weil deine Mädchen eh alle nur Zeitvertreib sind, jetzt wo James nicht mehr Tag und Nacht an deiner Seite ist?" Er weiß, dass er verletzend wird, und er weiß, dass er sich da auf ein Thema eingelassen hat, das ganz und gar nicht zu denen gehört über die er berechtigt ist mit Sirius zu reden, erst recht nicht so.

Sirius öffnet die Augen. „Es hat nichts mit James zu tun", sagt er scharf.

„Ach nein?", sagt Remus und fragt sich, warum bei Merlins Bart er nicht ruhig bleiben kann heute Abend.

„Nein!", gibt Sirius zurück und setzt sich ruckartig aufrechter hin. „Hat es nicht."

„Und womit dann?", fragt Remus.

Sirius funkelt ihn einen Moment lang an, dann sagt er: „Mit dir."

Remus ist so überrascht, dass seine Wut mit einem Mal verfliegt. „Mit mir?", wiederholt er und er kann nicht verhindern, dass er fassungslos klingt.

„Ja", sagt Sirius und weicht seinem Blick aus.

„Wieso mit mir. Was habe ich denn…Sirius?"

Auf einmal sieht Sirius auf und sein Blick ist anders. Dunkler, tiefer, mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das Remus nur zu gut kennt.

„Sirius…", hebt er an, doch Sirius unterbricht ihn.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir darüber reden…", sagt er und seine Augen wandern von Remus Gesicht über seinen Körper.

„Worüber?", fragt Remus und er fühlt sich mit einem Mal so ahnungs- und hilflos, dass er sich fragt, ob das ganze nicht ein schlechter Traum ist.

Sirius antwortet nicht, sondern streckt seine Hand aus um Remus zu berühren. Er trifft seinen Oberschenkel. Remus zieht scharf die Luft ein und Sirius grinst siegessicher. Langsam beugt er sich vor, seine Hand locker auf Remus' Oberschenkel liegend. Vorsichtig, fast zögernd schiebt er sie ein wenig höher und Remus beißt sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut zu keuchen, vor Überraschung und Erregung.

Zitternd packt er Sirius Handgelenk und versucht ihn wegzuziehen, aber Sirius verstärkt seinen Griff und seine Hand wandert noch ein Stück weiter.

„…Aber ich war noch nie besonders gut im reden", sagt er und kommt noch ein Stück näher. „Ich zeig's dir lieber."

Remus rutscht noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten, was faktisch unmöglich ist, da er schon an der Wand lehnt und diese auch nicht nachgeben wird. Holz bohrt sich in seinen Rücken.

Er weiß nicht, was da gerade passiert, aber eins steht fest, es ist nicht richtig. Egal, was Sirius da gerade reitet, wie viel Butterbier er schon getrunken hat und wie sehr Remus das hier eigentlich will, es wäre falsch.

Verzweifelt versucht er sich aus Sirius' Griff zu befreien, doch so lange er Moony hinter seinem inneren Riegel hält, hat er keine Chance gegen Sirius, zumal der sich nun von oben über ihn beugt und sein ganzes Gewicht einsetzten kann.

Ihre Gesichter sind nur noch einige Handbreit voneinander entfernt, und als Sirius Blick noch eine Spur dunkler wird, verschwinden jegliche Zweifel über Sirius' Absichten, und obwohl jede Faser seines Körpers danach schreit ihn gewähren zu lassen, wehrt sich Remus mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen kann.

„Sirius, nicht…", wispert er, als der nur noch einige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt ist.

Sirius hält kurz inne und sieht ihn an. Sein Gesicht strahlt im Mondschein und sein Haar glänzt tiefschwarz wie der Nachthimmel. Er hat das leichte Grinsen auf den Lippen, das Remus so oft nachts in seinen Gedanken heraufbeschwört, wenn er allein ist. „Warum nicht?", fragt er und wieder bewegt sich seine Hand. Und diesmal ist sie so nah an ihrem Ziel, dass Remus an sich halten muss, die letzten Zentimeter nicht selber zu überbrücken.

„Es ist falsch", sagt er stattdessen und er klingt sogar ein bisschen entschlossen.

Sirius betrachtet ihn mit seinen strahlenden Augen und Remus möchte sofort alles wieder zurücknehmen, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Scheiß drauf", sagt Sirius und damit schließt er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Und als seine Lippen die von Remus' berühren, ist es auch mit dessen Selbstbeherrschung vorbei und er packt Sirius vorne an seinem Hemd um ihn noch näher zu ziehen. Sirius macht ein zufriedenes Geräusch und während er ihren Kuss vertieft, lässt er seine Hände über Remus' Körper wandern und Remus schafft es gerade noch ihn auf das alte Bett zu ziehen, bevor er seine Gedanken gänzlich abschaltet und Moony ein triumphierendes Heulen in seinem Inneren anstimmt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Was genau war das?", fragt Remus, als er endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann und die Hitze ein wenig abgekühlt ist.

Er sieht zu Sirius hinüber, der neben ihm liegt, einen Arm um seine Hüfte, den Kopf in den Kissen vergraben. Sein schwarzes Haar liegt über ihm wie ein Schleier.

„Hm?", macht er undeutlich.

Remus dreht sich zu ihm, sodass Sirius' Arm von ihm herunterrutscht, und sieht Sirius entschlossen an. Eine Entschlossenheit, von der er nicht weiß woher sie kommt. Vielleicht, weil er eh weiß wie es enden wird, vielleicht weil er weiß, was es war und was Sirius sagen wird. Vielleicht, weil er seine Sehnsüchte jetzt befriedigt hat und für einen kurzen Moment wieder der Remus sein kann, der er ist, wenn Sirius sich nicht seiner bemächtigt.

„Was war das?", wiederholt er und stößt Sirius leicht an der Schulter an.

Der hebt den Kopf und grinst Remus an. Es ist das gleiche Grinsen, das er noch vor kurzer Zeit auf den Lippen hatte, kurz bevor sie die Fensterbank in aller Hast verlassen haben und sich Hände und Lippen ihre Wege über Körper gesucht haben.

Remus stoppt seine Gedanken hier, weil sie ihn nur ablenken.

„_Das_, Remus", sagt Sirius jetzt und kommt ein wenig hoch, indem er sich auf seinen Ellebogen aufstützt. „nennt man Sex. Aber ich kann es dir gerne noch mal genauer erläutern, wenn du meinst etwas verpasst zu haben", fügt er hinzu und sein Hand, die eben noch auf dem Laken gelegen hat, wandert zurück zu Remus Hüfte, und dann zu seinem Bauch und ein wenig tiefer, bis Remus ihn aufhalten kann.

Er sieht ihn durchdringend an. „Ich meine es ernst, Sirius. Was habe ich mir bei dem hier zu denken", fragt er und deutet ein wenig hilflos zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Sirius seufzt und lässt sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen. „Du solltest mal probieren nicht soviel zu denken, Moony", sagt er. „Das ist unromantisch."

Remus schnaubt. „Das habe ich gerade", sagt er. „Und ich sehe, was dabei herausgekommen ist."

Sirius grinst. „Und? Es war doch nicht schlecht."

Remus seufzt. „Nein", sagt er. „Aber verwirrend."

Sirius seufzt auch und starrt zur Decke. „Es war James' Idee", sagt er.

„Bitte was?!", fragt Remus ungläubig. „James hat dir gesagt du sollst mich verführen?"

Sirius sieht ihn verwirrt an. „Was? Nein, er meinte ich solle mit dir reden."

„Ah", macht Remus, obwohl er so gar nichts versteht. „Reden…"

„Ich hab' dir gesagt, dass das nicht mein Ding ist. Ich bevorzuge…"

„Körpersprache", sagt Remus.

Sirius nickt. „Jep. Sozusagen."

Remus kann nur den Kopf schütteln. „Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragt er, bevor er den Überblick verliert.

„Über uns", sagt Sirius.

„Uns?", fragt Remus und ist durch sein Unverständnis hindurch überrascht. „Seit wann gibt es ein uns?"

„Seit gerade eben, Dummkopf."

„Also bist du gekommen um ein _uns_ zu schaffen?"

„Sozusagen."

„Muss ich das verstehen?"

„Ja", sagt Sirius. „Musst du. Deshalb bin ich hier."

„Dann muss ich dir sagen, dass du bisher sehr schlechte Arbeit leistest. Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof."

„Bahnhof?", fragt Sirius. „Was hat denn ein Bahnhof damit zu tun?"

Remus winkt ab. „Ich meine, ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst."

Sirius sieht ihn mit großen Augen an. „Na auf ein _uns_", sagt er.

Remus schüttelt ratlos den Kopf. „Du meinst _uns_: Du und ich? Wir beide, _zusammen_?", fragt er.

„Die allgemeinhin bekannte Definition von _uns_, ja", sagt Sirius und sieht ein wenig ungeduldig aus.

„Und das musstest du mir _so_ zeigen?", fragt Remus, weil er es immer noch nicht versteht.

Sirius rollt mit den Augen. „Ja. Und jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte es dir nicht gefallen!", sagt er und Remus zieht ein wenig den Kopf ein, angesichts eines so vorwurfsvollen Tones.

„Also heißt das, wir sind jetzt _uns_", fragt Remus, weil er es einfach noch nicht glauben kann, was er da hört, und was Sirius versucht ihm klar zu machen. Und weil er merkt, dass der Wolf ungeduldig wird in ihm.

Ein Seufzen und Remus weiß, dass er Recht hatte mit seinen Befürchtungen. Sirius braucht nicht weiter zu reden.

„Nicht direkt", sagt Sirius und er rutscht unruhig hin und her.

„Was heißt _nicht direkt_?", fragt Remus, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen will. Er spürt wie Moony langsam aufwacht, wie er zu sich kommt aus dem siegestrunkenen Schlaf und dem Freudentaumel und wie er wachsam mit den Ohren zuckt. Er wird einen solchen Verrat nicht so ruhig hinnehmen wie Remus.

„Nicht direkt heißt nicht jetzt", sagt Sirius und er wirft Remus einen Blick zu. „Nicht sofort."

Moony knurrt und Remus muss sich zurückhalten nicht dasselbe zu tun.

„Sondern?", fragt er stattdessen, weil er Moony immer unter Kontrolle kriegt, wenn er sich in normalen menschlichen Umgangsformen übt. Vor allen Dingen im Sprechen. Es ist etwas, das Moony nicht einordnen kann und mit dem Remus Macht über ihn gewinnt.

„Später", sagt Sirius und starrt fest zur Decke.

„Was heißt _später_?", fragt Remus ungeduldig, weil er dieses Spielchen langsam leid ist.

„Wenn ich bereit bin", sagt Sirius, und er sagt es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass Moony wütend aufheult.

„Wenn _du_ bereit bist? Was soll das heißen, wenn _du_ bereit bist? Was war das denn gerade? Eine Probe? Ein Probierhäppchen?" Remus spürt wie Moony an die Oberfläche drängt und er ist fast gewillt ihn gewähren zu lassen, angesichts Sirius' Gelassenheit, mit der er dort liegt und Remus nicht mal eines Blickes würdigt.

Doch genau in dem Moment, dreht Sirius den Kopf, sodass seine Augen auf die von Remus treffen und er zuckt ein wenig zurück, als er sieht wie nah Moony schon ist, doch sein Blick bleibt auf den von Remus geheftet.

„Ein Versprechen", sagt er und streckt eine Hand aus um die von Remus zu ergreifen. Remus lässt ihn gewähren, weil ihn diese Wendung überrascht.

„Ein Versprechen?"

„Dass ich zu dir zurückkomme."

„Also gehst du?", fragt Remus und er will die Hand wegziehen, doch Sirius hält ihn fest. „Nicht für lange", sagt er.

„Wie lange?", will Remus wissen und er drückt Sirius Hand ein wenig zu feste, sodass dessen Mundwinkel kurz zucken.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagt er leise.

„Du weißt es nicht?", wiederholt Remus ungläubig und lässt die Hand los. „Du weißt es nicht? Du vertröstest mich ohne Grund auf ein Später, von dem du mir nicht mal sagen kannst wann es ist?"

Moony beginnt zu toben und zu rasen und es kostet Remus alle Kraft ihn zurückzuhalten. Und dieser innerliche Riss schmerzt fast noch mehr, als der Riss zwischen Sirius und ihm. Aber nur fast.

„Ich habe einen Grund!", sagt Sirius hastig, als er Moony in Remus Augen aufflackern sieht. „Du bist der Grund!"

„Ich?", fragt Remus und es ist das pure Unverständnis, das ihn davon abhält sich auf Sirius zu stürzen. „Wie meinst du das?"

Sirius überlegt einen kurzen Moment, dann sagt er: „Ich will dir nicht wehtun Remus. Jetzt mit dir zusammen zu sein würde bedeuten, dich im nächsten Moment zu betrügen. Ich bin nicht stolz drauf, aber es wäre so." Sirius redet fahrig und ein wenig unkontrolliert. So als würde er die Sätze erst im Sprechen bilden. „Ich bin noch nicht so weit mich fest zu binden. Ich brauche meine Freiheit. Ich kann jetzt noch nicht zu dir kommen, wenn ich dir nicht wehtun will. Alles was ich kann, ist dir versprechen, dass ich zu dir kommen werde, sobald ich dafür bereit bin. Ich brauche dich!"

Remus verharrt. Abwartend, lauernd. Was Sirius sagt, klingt gut, zu gut und Remus ist vorsichtig bei solchen Sachen. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es bin, den du willst, Sirius? Vielleicht ist es morgen schon wieder jemand anderes. Und davon abgesehen, woher weißt du, dass ich warten werde?" Warten in einem Schmerz von dem Remus nicht weiß, ob Sirius überhaupt weiß, dass er da ist. Es klingt so einfach, wenn er sagt, Remus solle warten. Es klingt nicht nach Sehnsucht, nach einsamen Nächten, nach heißen Tränen und der ständigen Angst allein zu bleiben.

Sirius schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass du es bist, Remus. Ich bin mir absolut sicher! Himmel, ich würde dich doch nicht einfach so flachlegen! Ich habe eine Freundschaft zu verlieren!", sagt er, als Remus ungläubig die Augenbraue hochzieht. „Ich bin zwar ein Idiot, aber ich bin nicht hirnlos!"

Remus schnaubt und Sirius sieht ihn beleidigt an. „Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber bei so was doch nicht!"

Eine Weile betrachtet Remus ihn. Wie er da liegt, ihn Mondlicht gebadet und ihm mit einer verzweifelten Inbrunst erklärt, dass er ihn will. Dass er zu ihm zurück will. Dass er ihn braucht, vielleicht sogar liebt.

Er spürt wie Moony bei dem letzten Wort innehält, abwartet und horcht. Wie er ruhiger wird bei dem Bild das sich ihm bietet. Wie er Sirius Worten Glauben schenkt. Mehr als Remus.

Und selbst wenn er ihm glauben würde, würde es das besser machen? Würde das Wochen, Monate oder vielleicht sogar Jahre des einsamen Wartens aufwiegen, jetzt wo Remus weiß, wie es ist, ihn zu berühren, ihn zu küssen, ihn zu spüren? Kann er von jetzt an überhaupt ohne?

„Wer sagt, dass ich warte?", wiederholt er, doch es ist mehr Trotz, als Wahrheit, der da spricht. Denn egal, was Sirius sagen wird, wird Remus warten. Natürlich wird er warten. Er hat immer schon gewartet. Jeden Tag auf ein kleines Lächeln von Sirius, einen flüchtigen Blick, der ihm zeigt, dass er nicht ganz wertlos ist für ihn. Remus kann gar nicht anders, als auf Sirius zu warten. Auch wenn es wehtut. Auch wenn es innerlich zerfressen wird. Auch wenn Moony ihn dafür bestrafen wird, dass er ihn gehen lässt.

Sirius schluckt, bevor er antwortet. „Du musst nicht warten", sagt er und weicht Remus' Frage aus. Vielleicht weil er Angst vor der Antwort hat. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du es tust. Aber wenn, dann komme ich zurück."

Remus sagt nichts, sondern atmet schwer und versucht die letzten Reste von Moony mit Sirius' Worten zu betäuben, die er so gerne glauben würde.

„Warum jetzt?", fragt er schließlich, als die Minuten sich scheinbar endlos hingezogen haben. Und Moony endlich wieder ruhig ist in seinem Innern.

„Leila", sagt Sirius.

„Leila?", fragt Remus zurück.

Sirius nickt. „James hat gesagt, dass du kurz davor wärst zu ihr zu gehen. Er meinte, ich hätte dich jetzt soweit vergrault, dass du dir jemand anderen suchen würdest."

Remus lächelt leise, aber Sirius sieht es nicht, weil sein Gesicht im Schatten liegt.

„Er hat gesagt, ich solle endlich aufhören ihm nachzutrauern, weil er nämlich nicht zurückkommt in diesen Suff, in dem ich hänge, und ich solle endlich anfangen um dich zu kämpfen, weil du sonst nämlich weg wärst." Sirius atmet tief ein, und Remus sieht dass er zittert. Und er weiß, dass Sirius nur so offen spricht weil es dunkel ist. Etwas, dass er und Remus gemeinsam haben. Selbstoffenbarung ist etwas, das sie nicht kennen, nicht kennen wollen. Und wenn, dann tun sie es heimlich, versteckt vor den Blicken derer, denen sie sich anvertrauen. Es ist eine besondere Art des Umgangs miteinander und James ist der heimliche Meister im Schatten belauschen. Etwas wofür Remus und Sirius ihn gleichermaßen lieben.

„Wann hat er dir das gesagt?", will Remus wissen.

„Heute Abend."

„Heute Abend?"

Sirius nickt. „Ich hab' ihn angemacht wegen Evans, und weil er doch die ganze Zeit bei ihr ist und so verdammt ordentlich und fürsorglich geworden ist. Und er meinte nur, ich solle endlich erwachsen werden und am besten würd' ich das tun indem ich endlich zu dir gehe", sagt er und lächelt tapfer.

Remus lächelt zurück, weil es ihn so sehr berührt, wie Sirius dort liegt und ihm erzählt, dass er um ihn kämpft. Auf seine eigene, bescheuerte und vollkommen unsinnige Art und Weise. Und er bringt seinen Kopf ein bisschen mehr ins Licht, damit Sirius es sehen kann.

„Ein cleverer Bursche, dieser James", sagt er. „Auch, wenn er sich wahrscheinlich etwas anderes vorgestellt hat, als er sagte du solltest zu mir gehen."

Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Künstlerische Freiheit", sagt er und Remus muss lachen, obwohl die Situation doch eigentlich tragisch ist.

Sirius grinst zurück. „Ich bin ein guter Künstler, was?"

„Der Beste", sagt Remus und greift nach seiner Hand.

Eine Zeit lang liegen sie still da, und Remus genießt das Mondlicht, das auf Sirius Körper fällt und ihm ein magisches Aussehen verleiht. Er genießt die Zwielichtigkeit dieses Moments, in dem er so unendlich glücklich und gleichzeitig so furchtbar traurig ist. Er genießt die Anwesenheit von Moony, der jetzt wieder ruhig ist, der morgen aber in seiner ungestümen Art wieder kommen wird. Ein Moment, in dem sein ganzes Leben enthalten zu sein scheint. Ein einziger Zwiespalt, der doch auf eine unbeschreibliche Art eins ist. Eine bittersüße Sinfonie. Fast wie Schokolade mit zuviel Kakaoanteil.

„Remus?", unterbricht Sirius ihn in seinen Gedanken.

„Hm?"

„Wirst du warten?"

Remus dreht sich zu Sirius um und betrachtet ihn eingehend. Er lässt sich Zeit mit der Antwort, weil auch ein wenig Angst da ist, sie laut auszusprechen. Weil er mit ihr eine Antwort gibt auf eine Frage, die ihn seit Jahren beschäftigt und die er immer offen gelassen hat. Weil er damit zugeben würde, dass er liebt. Sirius liebt. Auf diese verrückte, unbeschreibliche, zwiespältige, mit Verletzungen einhergehende Art. Und weil er sich damit zu seiner privaten Hölle verdammt. Eine Hölle schier endloser Momente ohne Sirius, weil der bei seinen Mädchen ist. Eine Hölle, von der er nicht weiß, ob er für ihr aushalten belohnt wird.

Aber Remus ist nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor, also bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als seine Antwort zu geben. Sein Ja zu Sirius, zu einem Leben, für das ihn viele für bescheuert erklären werden, zu einer Liebe, auf die er vielleicht sein ganzes Leben lang warten muss.

Aber der nachfolgende Moment, in dem Sirius Gesicht in einem strahlenden Lächeln untergeht und er Remus zu sich und in dieses Leuchten zieht, entschädigt ihn für so manche zukünftige Schmerzen und ist eine Versicherung, auf die er sich zu bauen traut, auch wenn es vielleicht nur Treibsand ist.

Und irgendwann in dieser Nacht, die so voll ist von Schmerz und Freude, da ist er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er für alles _ein_ Wort braucht um es zu beschreiben. Weil ein Wort doch eintönig ist und langweilig und am Ende doch immer hinter dem zu Beschreibenden zurückbleibt, unfähig das einzufangen, was gemeint, gefühlt, gesagt wird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Und? Bis hierher durchgehalten? ;)


End file.
